


general kenobi!

by dorathealmigthy



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas traditions, M/M, and they live together, in their own cute apartment, just happy vibes, kit and ty are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28545480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorathealmigthy/pseuds/dorathealmigthy
Summary: Kit, Ty, Christmas traditions and the domesticity of life
Relationships: Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	general kenobi!

**Author's Note:**

> just a light-hearted little fluff piece inspired by all the tooth-rottingly cute christmas stuff i saw over the holidays, happy reading!

Kit forced himself to keep his excitement in check as he cozied up under the throw blanket over the couch. He checked the time on his phone and Ty was right on schedule like Kit knew he would be. Biting back his dopey smile, Kit kept his eyes on the doorway to the hallway where a bleary-eyed, messy-headed Ty emerged. Upon registering what he was seeing, Ty’s eyes widened before narrowing inquisitively at him. 

“Good morning!”

Ty scratched his nose as he stumbled towards Kit, he leaned his forearms across the back of his couch, his gaze landing on their ugly blanket, “Why are you up before me?”

“Maybe I want to be an early bird for once?” Kit cocked his head at Ty.

“That’s unlikely.”

“Hey!” Kit huffed but there was no heat behind it, besides, “It’s Christmas eve, darling dearest.”

Ty’s eyes twinkled at the pet name before he frowned, “So?”

Kit shifted to sit up straighter, “Well, I had to do some preparations to keep our Christmas tradition going.”

Ty tilted his head, his eyes darting to Kit’s face in confusion before he shot up and looked towards their display cabinet above their television. Figurines lined the display cabinets in a very specific order that only they knew. Most of the figurines were impulse buys because the two of them were massive nerds and the rest were housewarming gifts that didn’t really make sense in the mess(a glass figurine of a dolphin, really Mark?). But Ty’s eyes landed instantly on the vacated spot of their Obi-Wan Kenobi figurine (the hot, Revenge of the Sith version). 

“Oh?”

“Yeah,” Kit breathed excitedly and clambered to his feet, “You gotta find him in under an hour or evil-but-hot Anakin will put a lightsaber through him.”

Ty looked excited too but he was also entering what Kit liked to call “detective-mode”. Observing his hands, Ty’s face was calculating, “Well, that already rules out the bathroom and the bedroom.”

Kit’s opened his mouth and closed it, he should’ve guessed how easy this would be for Ty. It was pretty much the same thing last year. When Kit wanted to create Christmas traditions for them, he had thought this was the perfect one. Except, Ty had been so good at it that it hardly took him 10 minutes to find it. Kit still wanted to keep the Christmas tradition going though so here they were. Ty spun around and walked towards the TV console. Kit hovered behind him watching as Ty crouched down and observed something that Kit could not see. If he had to guess, he was trying to see which way Kit had gone after taking down Sir Obi-Wan. Which is just as well because Kit was expecting it and had covered up his tracks. Kit bit back a smug grin when Ty fell for his trick and walked in the direction he’d disturbed the carpet.

But Ty stopped in his tracks when he stepped on something in the carpet, he moved his toe through the carpet and Kit realised they were crumbs. Oops, Ty hated when there was weird shit in the carpet and took to vacuuming it every other day. Ty whirled on him, Kit braced himself for a rant but instead Ty grabbed his hoodie and yanked him forward. The sound of surprise that left his throat was completely involuntary when Ty kissed him. Not even a second later, Ty was prodding his lips open and deepening the kiss. Kit was very much confused but Ty had a knack for kissing the coherence out of his pea-sized brain. Kit’s fingers twisted into the hoodie by Ty’s waist and positively melted before just as abruptly, Ty pulled away. 

Kit blinked in a daze after Ty who was power walking to the kitchen. He snapped out of it when he heard a cabinet door open and rushed into the kitchen. Ty had pulled out the Frootloops Kit had been snacking on earlier and was observing it. The crumbs on the carpet, Ty abruptly _French_ kissing him before making a beeline to the kitchen...Kit gasped.

He pointed an accusatory finger at Ty, “You cheated.”

Ty set the cereal box down and tapped his fingers on the countertop, “I was simply using the resources available.”

“Resources?” Kit spluttered outraged.

Ty nodded absentmindedly and leaned his back against the counter and looked around the kitchen. Kit marched up next to him, “So you would kiss anyone if it would help in your investigations?”

Just as Kit reached him, Ty pushed off the counter and towards the fridge, “Do we have orange juice left over?”

“Yes but wait no, don’t distract me,” Kit said walking after him.

Ty didn’t even let Kit continue that thought before he hopped onto the counter next to the fridge like an oversized cat. Kit suddenly remembered what they were doing and realised Ty had asked about the juice because that meant Kit had been by the fridge. But it was too late because Ty was reaching into the space between the cabinets and the fridge. 

“Found it!” Ty exclaimed, pulling out a now dusty Obi-Wan. 

Kit tried to maintain his grudge a little longer but his facade crumbled the second he saw Ty’s pleased smile as he jumped down in front of him. 

“Truly impressive, Detective Blackthorn,” Kit smiled up at Ty.

“Also, I’d only ever kiss you,” Ty said brushing the dust off the figurine.

Heart clenching almost painfully, Kit crowded Ty’s space, leaning close but not actually touching him, “You’re unfairly good at this.”

“You didn’t hide it that well,” Ty said matter-of-factly.

Kit couldn’t even bring himself to feel offended, his eyes trained on Ty’s lips, he murmured distractedly, “Yeah? I’d like to see you do better.”

Ty nearly hit him in his excitement, “I should!”

“What?” Kit asked, coming back to his senses.

“I’ll hide it this time, go wait outside,” Ty was already guiding him eagerly towards the door.

“Ty, it’s freezing outside!”

“You’re exaggerating.”

Kit stopped walking when they reached the front door and turned around, he pointed a finger at Ty, “I’m giving you 5 minutes.”

“10!” Ty protested immediately.

“6.”

“9.”

“6.”

“8.”

“6.”

“7!”

“Okay, 7,” Kit smiled sweetly at Ty before he was promptly kicked out of his own house.

And honestly it wasn’t that cold out but Kit was only wearing his pajamas so glaring at Ty when he opened the door was only appropriate. Ty ignored it and grabbed his wrist pulling him inside excitedly. Kit faltered when he eyed their apartment. 

“Um, do I get any hints?” 

Ty pouted, “But I didn’t get any.”

“I would’ve given you some if you needed it.” Kit insisted.

“I’m sure you won’t need any!” Ty patted his back reassuringly. 

“Ty,” Kit whined when he didn’t offer anything else.

Okay, that was fine, he could be a detective. Kit eyed the living room looking for anything that looked astray. 

Ty poked his cheek after a few moments of this, “What are you doing?”

Kit grabbed his hand but let go instantly, wincing at how cold he was, “I’m analysing the crime scene.”

“Are you sure this is the crime scene?” there was a teasing air to Ty’s voice causing Kit to roll his eyes fondly.

Which is when Kit frowned suspiciously at Ty, he took Ty’s chilly hand in his again. Maybe…

Kit fast-walked to their kitchen and yanked the fridge door open. Kit ducked his head inside and moved some stuff around but it looked undisturbed. Ty was leaning against the counter and was watching him with an air of nonchalance. But Ty’s face always betrayed him, his eyes were light with amusement. Kit sniffed and tilted his head up in indignation, shutting the door. He thought about it for a second, if his hands were cold he was probably someplace without a heater. Kit headed to the bathroom (this time walking slow because his dignity was on the line here).

Kit’s eyes immediately landed on the sink and he groaned at the water that was splashed all over the counter. He absolutely _loathed_ it when there was water everywhere on the counter. Ty had just appeared in the doorway and raised his eyebrows in question. Kit gestured at the sink counter, “Ty, you know I hate when…” he trailed off. Ty was usually pretty good about wiping off the water that inevitably spilled onto the sink counter. Whenever there was water on the counter it was because Ty used the sink out of his routine and forgot to wipe it down. Which meant he had just used the sink, explaining the cold hands. 

“Sorry,” Ty muttered and reached for a cloth. 

“It’s okay, it made pretty solid evidence,” Kit grinned at him.

Ty whipped his head towards him and pursed his lips clearly not following. Kit shrugged indifferently and left Ty to his chore, ducking into the hallway. Washing hands meant Ty had hid Obi-Wan somewhere that would stain his hands. But Ty would never put him somewhere that would actually get him dirty. That ruled out pretty much every liquid substance that he could’ve stuffed him in. It couldn’t have been something in the kitchen though since Ty would’ve just washed his hands in the kitchen instead. Kit’s eyes widened when he realised where the figurine probably was. 

“You done, Ty?” 

The man in question peeked his head out of the bathroom, “Why?”

“So you can watch my victory,” Kit said smugly. 

With Ty at his heels, Kit sauntered into their bedroom. Their bedroom was the biggest room in their house but that was really mostly because it had a window seat. There were these white drapes over that window that glowed (courtesy of Magnus) and by the seat below it was a small wooden table. It was cluttered with random books and a candle and most importantly a jar of aromatic dried flowers and leaves. This was courtesy of Cristina and Kit had completely forgotten it existed until that moment. Kit picked it up and dug his fingers in it struggling slightly as the flowers and leaves were seriously compact. But he’d finally found what he was searching for. Kit’s fingers curled around the figurine and he pulled it out scattering the dried fauna on the floor but there it was; Obi-Wan Kenobi glaring up at him covered in colourful dust.

Feeling slightly awed, “I can’t believe I was actually rig-” The rest of Kit’s sentence was swallowed by the muffled sound he’d made when Ty grabbed his face and pressed their lips together.

“Wha?” Kit said intelligently after Ty pulled away.

“That was so hot,” Ty answered honestly, taking the jar of flowers from Kit’s slack hand and putting it down on the table.

Kit followed suit and threw the figurine he was holding in the general direction of the window seat (sorry Obi-Wan) and dragged Ty down for another kiss. And another. And another before they finally stumbled over to their bed which was made up just to be wrecked all over again. 

Later, when the sun was hitting their drapes at an angle that suggested it was noon, Kit’s eyes traced over Ty’s fluttering eyelashes feeling overwhelming emotion. Christmas traditions probably weren’t a big deal to Ty who had grown up in a family as big as his but to Kit; they felt sacred. He’d always thought that Christmas traditions were stuff that movie families had made up. Then he’d experienced it in Devon with his new family and finally understood the appeal of it. Then Ty became his family too. So, there he was, feeling grateful that he was lucky enough to have a chance at making Christmas traditions with a family that he chose; families he decided to love on purpose. That’s something to feel infinitely grateful for.

“What are you thinking about?” Ty murmured into the pillow, voice soft with sleep.

Kit reached over and pushed a lock of Ty’s hair off his temple, “Just some things I feel thankful for.”

A tired but corny smile pushed the corners of Ty’s lips up, “But it’s not Thanksgiving, silly.”

“Ugh shut up,” Kit whined and pulled Ty close as he giggled at his own joke. Tucking his chin over Ty’s head, he had never felt more content then he had then. “I love you,” he whispered. Just as sleep nearly dragged Kit under, he felt Ty’s lips on his collarbones.

“I love you, too.”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i haven't published a fic in years and i wrote this in a couple of hours,, a recipe for disaster, seems like. hope y'all have enjoyed this :))  
> follow me on twitter? @doraoncewrote


End file.
